The Fire in her Dreams
by Alice Knows Wonderland
Summary: For over a week, Lucy has been haunted with a recurring nightmare. When Natsu finally finds out, he will do everything in his power to stop the villain responsible. Slight NaLu. Rated T because, as always, I'm paranoid.
1. Hear my Cries

**Hi Hi, everyone! I've had this idea lingering in my head for a while now, and I just can't get it out! Hopefully this story eases my buzzing thoughts, geehee! Enjoy!**

The Fire in her Dreams

By AliceknowsWonderland

_It was horrifying. Blood spilt across the marble floor, gleaming in the fragile light. Dozens of bodies lay about, faces frozen in forever agony. Who could cause such destruction, such terror? Lucy shivered at the very thought. To be able to inflict such fear upon others, frightening them to their very core, was unimaginable. What kind of monster had inhabited this world?_

_A hand, masked in sweeping shadows, reached toward to her. It grabbed her by the collar and trapped her in a silver cage. The shadows hissed wildly at Lucy's cries. She watched in utter horror as each one of her friends, her teammates, were cruelly beaten and killed. She stared as the light left their eyes, and they vanished from the world._

_"No!" she shrieked. "No! Kill me, please! I can't live anymore!"_

_But the shadows would not comply. Instead, they continuously beat her, over and over. Yet, just as her life was about to melt away, they stopped. Yes, they would let her live. They would force her to live in sickening agony forever._

Lucy awoke, trembling in fear. Hot tears poured down her face, and her eyes stung. She collapsed into the comforter, burying her horrified face in the soft fabric. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the image of her friends, of _Natsu_ being murdered right in front of her. It was enough to make her go insane.

"L-Lucy?"

Her head shot up at the familiar voice. "N-Natsu?"

The pink-haired young man climbed through the window, "What's wrong?"

He stared at the Celestial mage sitting in front of him. Her hair stuck to the places where tears had fallen on her pale face, and the sparkle in her chocolate eyes was gone.

All she could do was sob. Lucy's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Lucy..." Natsu stepped towards her. She immediately leaped towards him, wrapping her trembling arms around his waist. The girl buried her face in his chest, too scared to even comprehend Happy's words. He resigned himself to staring as the strong Lucy crumbled in Natsu's embrace.

"Lucy, it's ok. I'm right here; you don't have to be scared anymore."

Slowly but surely, Lucy's sobs faded into cries, her tears finally drying.

She stared up at the man before her. The man who was always there, always ready to protect her and pull her out of the darkness. She leaned her head up against his chest, relaxed. Natsu rubbed her back, doing his best to keep the fragile girl calm.

Lucy's breathing slowed, and soon, she had fallen asleep.

Silently, the Dragon Slayer laid her down on her comfy bed, pulling the covers over her. Then, he climbed in beside her, ready to comfort her if she needed it.

After a while, Natsu drifted into a deep slumber.

The minutes passed by slowly, the night sky lit up with shining stars. The bright moon gleamed, casting a gentle glow across Magnolia. It was peaceful, yet again.

**Arigatou for reading! Please RnR; anything you say is much appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapters... *smiles menacingly* I have something interesting in store... O.o**


	2. Violet Eyes

**Allo, everyone! Sorry for another short chapter! I just can't seem to write any long ones, right now! I hope you like it!**

Natsu's eyes shot open. He heard screaming. Someone was screaming. Lucy.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears escaping at the corners. Her pale face contorted into a look of pure and utter terror which sent shivers down Natsu's spine. After few seconds, she let out another blood-curdling scream, chilling him to the bone. Her eyes shot open, but he could tell she was still asleep. Her chocolate eyes were stained deep purple and painted with an exotic design. He had to wake her up. _He had to_.

He began shaking her violently, shouting in her ear, "Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!"

Her eyes flew open, revealing absolutely horrified brown orbs. Her pupils zoomed around the room, scanning it for any possible trace of her dream.

"N-Natsu?" She had just watched him die, was he the real thing?

"Lucy!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Lucy, is this the first time you've had these dreams?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"How long?" his eyes were full of concern.

She managed to choke out a feeble "Three."

"Three what? Times? Days? Weeks?"

Lucy nodded her head.

His eyes widened. "You've had this dream for three _weeks_!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I-I didn't want to w-worry you," she whispered.

"Luce, too late. I'm worried. We have to get you to the guild. Right now," he scooped her up in his arms and rushed her to Fairy Tail.

She didn't protest, burying her face in his chest. Just his warmth, his _smell, _was enough to brighten her mood. She knew that he was here, alive and breathing, right next to her.

"Gramps, Mira, I need to you take a look at Lucy!" Natsu knew that they would be the only two still there at this time of night.

Surprisingly, Gray and Erza were there, too, along with Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"Natsu?" They all said at once.

"Lucy needs help!" He rushed her to the infirmary, closely followed by the group.

Once she was safely on the bed, he realized that she was asleep again.

"No, Luce! You need to stay awake! Come on!" he shook her, forcing her eyelids open.

She gazed around at the crowd before her. How did she get here?

"Lucy's been having nightmares, and I stayed with her tonight, but when she opened her eyes in the middle of the dream, her eyes were all purple-y and weird. She said she's been having the same nightmare for three weeks," Natsu quickly explained.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Erza asked.

All Lucy could do was shake her head.

"Lucy," Makarov spoke. "What was your nightmare about? I need you to be as specific as possible."

Slowly and quietly, Lucy relayed every detail she could remember from her dream. It shattered her very soul, but she continued. She told them how they were all brutally murdered in front of her, and how she had been held captive. She explained that she was harshly beaten, but forced to live on without her friends.

With each word, everyone's eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"Mm." it was Makarov who broke the silence. "Lucy, I believe you are under a spell."

**Thanks for reading! Please RnR, anything you say is appreciated! Arigatou!**


End file.
